Levy's dragon
by MackieRay
Summary: If you want to know read.
1. Leave me be

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own fairy tail, or any of it's characters. Please leave a review. Anything in parentheses is thoughts.**

 **Levy P.O.V**

(I didn't need to be saved. I was happy. Court life stifles me... I... don't think I can go on like this. What can I do... I miss him so much. This will never be my home.)

(Flashback)

It was a warm summers eve, and my dragon was lying by my side listening to the story I told him. Though he looked annoyed he still listened, and even smiled once. "Gajeel, we should get some sleep. It's getting late, we have things to do tomorrow." I knew he could here my soft voice, for as a dragon his hearing is greater than mine.

(Flashback end) (authors note: you will get more info, but for now I'll leave it there.)

"Miss levy? Are you OK? You've been rather quiet." I heard a soft spoken voice, and knew it was my one friend that I had made. She was a servant in the castle. Her name is Lucy. "Yes I am fine Lucy. Just thinking about something." I answered her softly and then said that I would like to sleep. Shortly after Lucy left my chambers, and I fell asleep, though it took a few minutes. I dreamt of my dragon, his voice, the way his warmth helped me sleep, and how I wished he was still here.

 **And that's a rap for now. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry its short.**


	2. Announcement

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of it's characters.**

 **(Flashback levy p.o.v)**

 **"** Gajeel! Come on, I've made breakfast. Get up!" "Oi! Stop yelling Shrimp! I'm awake." "How many times do I have to say it! STOP CALLING ME SHRIMP!" "Gihi. Why would I do that?"

(Flashback end)

 _'that was the last day I saw him... I wish he was still here. I wish... Gajeel... was... with me. Tomorrow is the day the knights engagement to me is announced.'_ "Princess Levy?" The voice brought me out of my stupor, it was Lucy. "Lucy, I want to go back to my tower. My life here is nonexistent. I miss Gajeel." "What! At dragon the prince slayed! You where a captive though! Why... would you want to go back?" "I wasn't a captive. I was more free there than I am here. Gajeel... let me be me." "What? The king and queen said you where stolen by a dragon when you where young." "I was. He was old though. He died when I was five. He had a son though. Gajeel's father is the one who stole me. His name was Metalicana. He just wanted a friend for his son that was the same age as him." "Really? He could have been lying." "He wasn't lying. Gajeel was my only friend. He... understood me."

"Levy-chan, you... you liiiiiike him don't you." Lucy said it as a joke but I still blushed. She unfortunately noticed. "You really do like him don't you!" "So what!?" "Levy he was a dragon!" "That doesn't matter to me. Please don't tell anyone though." "I would never do that. I dislike the Queen as much as you do. I know what she'll do if she finds out." "Thank you Lucy."

(flashback metalicana p.o.v)

"Where am I? Who are you?" "I am Metalicana. What is your name?" "I'm... Levy. Why am I here?" "So my son has a friend when I am gone. Will you ... stay with us? I can take you home if you want." "No! I never felt at home there... they don't let me read. Can I... really stay?" "Of course miss Levy. We have many books for you to read as well. Would you like that?" "YES! I love reading!"

(flashback end)


	3. Abduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail.**

"Lucy, can you come here. I might need help putting the dress the prince got for this day."" Of course Levy. The knight bought you a dress to wear?" " He'll be mad if I don't wear it. I really don't want to though." "Forgive my saying this, but why should you. The prince is a pig." "I don't mind. Just don't say that to anyone else."

(time skip Levy P.O.V)

As I walked down the hall I could hear the clamor. This was it. The end of my freedom, or the little freedom I had left. Then the doors in front of me opened and I was led through them bye the captain of the guard Lily. His full name is Pantherlily,but he goes bye Lily. He is my only other friend I made. As we walked through the doors the noise died down, then the Queen spoke. "Citizens, today we celebrate the betrothal of the Princess Levy of Clariness, and the Prince Jackal of Tonbaroon. Rejoice in the union of the two kingdoms." As the cheering resumed the doors at the back of the room opened. All eyes fell on the Knight that walked into the hall, he had long black hair, red eyes and a barely visible scar on his chest. _'Gajeel! It can't be. Gajeel is dead.'_ Then he spoke, his voice was so familiar, and I new it was him.

Gajeel POV

"I come to pledge my allegiance. I pledge my life to the Princess Levy, to serve her the rest of my life. If she will let me." Then a new voice was heard. "Who are you, and why have you come here?" "Excuse me oh delicate first monarch of Tonbaroon. I'm not one for formal introductions but, I am Gajeel Redfox. As for why I'm here, I'm here to abduct the princess, and grant her freedom." "I accept your allegiance Gajeel Redfox. As for my abduction, I gladly comply." As she said that she walked towards me. Both the Queen and Prince Jackal to stunned to do anything. When Levy stopped in front of me, I put my arms around her in a hug. I'm not quit sure when, but at some point I pulled back from the hug. What happened next was all to clear. I had kissed her.

Queen Minerva's POV

I don't know what happened, one minute I was announcing my daughters betrothal to the prince, next she was being kissed by this Gajeel Redfox. The worst part is she kissed him back. I saw them both step back, blushing slightly then he smiled at her grabbed her bye the waist and ran out of the room.

Levy POV

 _'He kissed me! I don't believe it. Well might as well roll with it.'_ As I thought this I leaned into the kiss. When we stepped back I could see that he was blushing just as much as I was. He was prompt to pick me up bridal style and run out of the room.

(Time skip)

Years have passed since then. Gajeel and I have been living happily at the edge of the border to the kingdom of Draconia, just outside of Tonbaroon. We now have two wonderful children, twins. Their names are Emma and Acero. Their three now Emma being the eldest by four minutes. We've lived out here four years, and got married nine months after leaving the castle. And thats our story. This is the end.

 **So what did you think? If you liked it please tell me. Thank you for reading. Also, if you read this and don't like it, none is forcing you to read it. Instead of leaving rude comment in the review, just don't read it. Thank you.**


End file.
